When the Blood Meets the Power
by CelestialBookLover
Summary: Come on an adventure with Percy Jackson and his friends when something tragic happens, and causes people to disapear.


**Chapter 1: This Again, Seriously **

**POV: Percy**

"Why do you guys pull so many pranks anyway," I asked Connor. Connor and Travis both shrugged. _They had just stolen stink bombs from Leo's stash and had blown up Aphrodite's Cabin. You could hear the boys and girls screeching from a mile away. Thank the gods that Camp Half-Blood had soundproof barriers._

"It's in our DNA Percy," Travis complained. Connor continued by saying," Yeah Percy, go up to Olympus and blame Hermes." I sighed.

"Well, we won't do anything like this again," Conner and Travis said at the same time. They gave me puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked away because they were going to do that again. _They're just lucky that they got to speak with me, and not Annabeth. Oh god, if they had gotten in trouble with Annabeth, they would be cleaning up the rock climbing area and making food for the next month. Thankfully, Annabeth is up visiting her cousin, Magnus, and his girlfriend, Alex. Her wrath is ten times worse than Chiron's. _I shivered involuntarily at the thought. Annabeth could be _scary_. While in mid thought, I accidentally tripped over a stick and fell on my face. I stood back up and brushed off the dirt on my jeans. While hoping no one saw that, I saw Leo running over. He was leaned over and was panting, gasping for a breath.

"Are you okay Leo," I asked him. I tried to get him to sit down. When he sat down, I realized that he was crying. "It hurts Percy, my side hurts so much," Leo wheezed. I checked his side for blood. It looked fine. I glanced back at Leo and realized realized that he had stopped crying, but had started laughing. I groaned. "I should of known. Why must you always make fun of me?" Leo looked at me with a serious look on his face. "I do it because….it's fun!" He broke out into a huge grin, laughing once again. I shook my head. Leo was probably about to make another teasing comment when a blaring voice from the speaker said," All Counselors, please report to the Big House." I bowed playfully to Leo and said,"Until next time, my fair Jester." Leo snickered and replied,"Until next time, my blue prince." He earned a glare from that. I hurried down to the big House because from past mistakes, you don't want to get Chiron pissed.

All the counselors were surrounding the ping-pong table, with the exception of Annabeth. I walked over to Malcolm. "Oh, hey Percy." I smiled.

"Hey Malcolm, I was wondering, have you heard from Annabeth?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah, she IM-ed me earlier. She's coming back tomorrow I believe." I nodded.

"Thanks, dude." I walked over to the other side of the table, glancing at Chiron in the process. He was looking very nervous, which was unlike him. _I guess there really is a first time for everything. _I looked around and everything seemed normal. _I wonder what Chiron is so worried about. _I was talking with Rachel until I heard a familiar laugh. I turned my head and saw the sparky Thalia. Our eyes met and I walked over. I also noticed a girl by her side, there was a new hunter. The girl looked around 14 or 15. She had straight silver hair and black eyes that looked like the embers of a fire.

"Hey Bluejay. How've you been keeping up without 'Beth?" Thalia remarked. I sighed and said" Okay, but what can I say. She holds my life together." Thalia looked like she was about to respond when a Counselor from the Ares cabin jumped in and said, "Guys, Rachel is reading off a prophecy." I looked over and Rachel was on the ground, gasping for air. _I missed it. _Will had rushed over and was checking her blood flow.

"Finally, Rachel is shut up for once," Nico mumbled under his breath. Will yelled from across the room," No one wants your negative input, Death Boy."

"No one cares about my input anyway Sunny- D!" Nico shouted back. Will rolled his eyes stuck his tongue out. Their cute arguing was the center of attention until we heard someone scream bloody murder.


End file.
